Super Smash Bros Dynasty
by Joltaris
Summary: The world of Nintendo has seen many dangerous beings who have tried to destroy the lands, but when the most evil villains of the different worlds start attacking the world, only gaming's biggest heroes can stand up to this new threat.  Summary sucks .
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one and all to Super Smash Brothers Dynasty, my first story. Some things before you start reading:**

**1. I'm not much of a serious writer, so more intense scenes may feel odd, but this is something I'm trying to improve on.**

**2. I will not provide background information on characters, enemies, etc... If you want to know something, search it up. That's what Google is for.**

**3. I will try to be serious about the characters that appear. Don't expect to see any anime characters in this story. There is only one character probably would've been in Brawl, if not for a little buy-out (Once the character is brought in, a lot of you might understand what I'm talking about).**

**That's about it. Read, review, do whatever you want to do.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chills and Thrills

The frigid air seemed colder then usual today on Icicle Mountain. The sun was nowhere to be found in the sky, and a strong blizzard had covered the canyons. Yes sir, today was not a good day for mountain climbing, or even to be on the mountains for that reason.

_CRACK!_ A pick had dug deep into the frozen sides of the mountain as a figure pulled itself up onto the ledge above. Gasping for breath, the tightly covered figure pushed himself up, and rolled onto his back. He threw his hand over his chest, feeling his heart beat from the climb, but he suddenly rolled back over and stuck his head over the edge.

"NANA!", he yelled, as he held his hand down in an attempt to help his partner up. A brown mitten gripped onto his, and with the last bit of strength he had, he tugged Nana up. Together, they both layed on the frosty cliff, breathing heavily. They turned to each other, and smiled.

"Hey...Popo, how much...further?", Nana asked in short breaths. Popo took a glance up the mountain side.

"Hard to tell from here, but I would say not much farther now", he replied.

"Good", Nana said, relieved.

They rested for a good 15 minutes in a nearby cave as the snowstorm grew stronger. The worse it became, the harder the climb was, but this didn't bother the Ice Climbers very much. They have climbed up higher mountains in more brutal conditions then this, and ever since they discovered this new chunk of Icicle Mountain, they had planned to claim the top immediately. They were not going to let a little wind a snow end their journey.

They threw their hoods back up as they continued they hike. With the more harder portion of the climb over with, it felt more like a cakewalk to reach the top, though the blistering snow made seeing anything a difficult task.

Strangely enough, no enemies seemed to be on this side of the mountain. No Topis, no Nitpickers, and not a single Polar Bear in sight. Popo and Nana let this slip their minds to help focus more on the mountain.

The wind's speed was picking up at an incredible rate, and for once, the Ice Climbers were bothered by it. Even their blue and pink suits couldn't keep them warm from the freezing wind. Gusts of cold came by every second as the snow soon turned into large drops of hail, pounding away at the two kids head's. With their vision almost completely blocked off by the storm, the hike was becoming more and more risky, but they pushed on.

Nana threw here arm over her eyes to protect them from the oncoming rush of hail, but doing so had caused her to slip. Within a matter of seconds, she was tumbling down towards the edge of the mountain, but she managed to quickly hrab hold of the ledge.

"POPO!", she yelled in desperation as the ledge started to crack. Popo turned around, seeing nothing but pure white snow in his face.

"NANA!", he yelled back. "NANA, WHERE ARE YOU!"

"DOWN HERE. QUICKLY! HELP ME!"

Popo struggled to find where Nana could've been, but soon enough, he spotted her brown mitten hanging for dear life, but he was just a bit too late.

_SNAP!_

The ledge that Nana had been holding onto had brocken off. Nana closed her eyes, knowing that it was probably over for her, but then she felt another hand grab a hold of hers. She opened her eyes and stared up at Popo, who had dove and reached out for her hand.

"NANA! HOLD ON!", he yelled as he attempted to pull her up, but it felt like the snow was attacking his face. The cold had slowly been getting to his hands as they started to become numb. Popo put all of his strength into his arms as he reached his other arm down. He dug his boots into the snow, and pulled.

Slowly but surely, he managed to hull Nana back over the side, and without hesitation, they bolted for the top. The hail grew to unimaginable sizes, but the two climbers grabbed their hammers from off their backs, and started smashing the pieces of ice to bits. They were slowly running out of breath, and they felt their legs weaken, but they knew they were almost at the top. They took one last leap for the top with their last bit of energy.

The bright sun beamed down onto the Ice Climbers as they lay face down on the snowtop. Gasping for air, the two got up onto their knees, and forced themselves up onto their feet. Nana was the first to get her eyes open.

"Popo...", she started.

"Yes Nana?".

"Take a look at this...". Popo walked up to the edge and his eyes grew with awe. The sight was more beautiful then any of the other mountain tops. The sun was now shining brightly in the sky, and it seemed as if the storm had suddenly stopped. The snow was falling at a softly, and the mountains shimmered with white. Nana walked up beside Popo.

"It's a beaut, isn't it?", Nana asked, smiling. Popo nodded, still a little too tired for words.

They set their bags down, and grabbed a flag. Popo stood on the center of the peak.

"WE CLAIM THIS MOUNTAIN TOP IN THE NAME OF THE ICE CLIMBERS!", he yelled, knowing that no one would hear him anyway. Nana jumped for joy until something got her attention.

From the corner of her eye, she caught a bright, blue sparkle. She turned to it, and saw that something shiney and blue was sticking out of the snow. Curious, she ran over to it and dug it up.

She picked up the stone, and stood completely still. Suddenly, a huge feeling of warmth started to flow through her body. She felt herself filled with more energy then ever before. She felt like she could climb every mountain here in a single run.

"Nana?", asked Popo from behind. "What'chu got there?".

"I...don't know", she replied. "Some sort of blue gem, but something seems odd about it...".

"What do you mean 'odd'?".

Nana opened her mouth to explain, but was cut off from a slight rumble under her feet.

She looked at Popo, and could tell that he was wondering what it was too. It grew more violent, and soon enough, they had lost their balance. Nana grabbed the gem, and put it into her bag.

The Ice Climbers have seen every creature that lives on the mountains, but the monster that had climbed it's way up onto the top was nothing like they have ever seen before. Popo and Nana stared in fear at the creature standing in front of them.

This thing was huge. It had a large mouth with tons of sharp teeth, and it had no eyes.

It was covered in blue, and stood on all fours. What stood out though, were the jagged crystals on it's back. They seemed to be glowing some sort of aura around them, which almost looked like energy.

The two scared kids jumped back as the monster roared at them. They have seen many creepy looking things in books and movies, but this monster was the worst.

Popo stared at it, and grabbed his hammer from off the ground. Nana, with a worried look on her face, turned to Popo.

"What...what are you doing?", she asked. "You're not honestly thinking of fighting this thing, are you?". Popo''s face became serious.

"We have come this far, Nana, and I'm not letting it all go to waste due to this ugly thing", he replied with confidence, though not having very much.

Nana nodded, and grabbed her hammer, and together, the two got into a battle pose, holding their hammers out towards the creature. It roared one last time, and charged at them.

Being mountain climbers, they are very quick and agile, so with ease, they jumped out of the way of the creature. It smacked it's head into a large rock, and fell onto it's stomach. Popo took a leap at it's back, and swung his hammer, but was sent flying back from some sort of energy blast.

"Popo, are you okay?".

"Yeah, I think. So much for that plan".

The creature got back onto it's feet, shook it's head, and turned around to face the Ice Climbers. It roared one more time before charging again. This thing obviously wasn't very smart to attempt the exact same tactic twice in a row. Once again, Popo and Nana avoided the charge, as it ran into another rock. This time, Nana tried to attack it, but with no success. She got flung back by the same blast that had stopped Popo.

She rolled into the bag, and tipped it over. The bag's top flipped open, and the blue gem rolled out. Nana quickly got to her feet, not noticing the gem on the ground. The creature turned to them again, and prepared for another charge, the Ice Climbers having no clue how to damage it.

It started to run, but suddenly stopped dead in it's tracks. Without having any visable eyes, it's was hard to see that it was staring at the blue gem, slowly backing away. Popo and Nana, confused over what was happening, put their hammers by their side. As the creature let out one last roar, it took off and ran back down the mountain.

Popo and Nana, breathing heavily yet again, put their hammers on the ground.

"I wonder what frightened it?", pondered Popo, running over to the bag.

"No clue", replied Nana. Popo picked up the gem, tossed it into the air, and catched it.

"How about we head down to the market and sell this thing. Seems kinda useless anyways, and you never know, it could be very expensive", Popo suggested. Nana nodded with a bit of hesitation, which Popo didn't notice, and they started their trip back down the mountain. It had been a hard day for the two, and they just wanted to rest back at their home.

What they weren't aware of, however, was the dark figure, standing on the mountain top across the canyon. His black boots a foot deep in the snow. He stomped the ground a few times with anger.

"Curses! I thought that the Sheegoth would've been able to take out those little brats easily, but the emerald must've startled it, causing it to flee", he thought. "BAH! Forget those two, I'll send someone else to deal with them. On the other hand, I have to get back to the base to locate my next target".

The figure laughed as he turned around, and headed down the mountain.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was a long time coming (though it was done the day the first chapter was, call me lazy if you want). Add two more notices.**

**4. I'm sorry if I make any mistakes on certain characters or franchises. I do know quite a bit on Nintendo, but some franchises, like Fire Emblem, i have never played before. Please fell free to correct any mistakes I make in the reviews. I probably won't change them unless their minor, but it will help me in the future.**

**5. Newcomer means that they would be playable if the game was actually real. When it says nothing but the characters name, means the character is a villain of the story, but not playable (like Master Hand and Tabuu in Brawl)**

**That is all, ENJOY!**

* * *

A Boring Day on Yoshi's Island

Yoshi was bored.

It was one of those days on Yoshi's Island. Peaceful and calming, with a cool breeze flowing through the air. You know, one of those days that people live for. In fact, it's almost always like this on Yoshi's Island, and as pleasant as it is, it can get pretty tiresome. For most yoshi's, this isn't a problem, but today, there just wasn't anything to do.

Yoshi layed on his back atop a large stone, hands behind his head. He stared up into the blue, peaceful sky, with the white, relaxing clouds. Everything was so calm, and Yoshi was tired of it.

Yoshi sighed, as he attempted to make out objects from the clouds. He could pick out a few shapes and figures form the sky, but that game got boring quickly. He then tried to count the blades of grass around the rock, but lost count at 485, and decided that counting grass wasn't any fun either.

Yes, there was absolutely nothing to do around the island. Yoshi rolled over onto his stomach, and layed his head onto the hard stone, groaning from boredom. He wished something exciting would happen, like the time he helped Mario save the Princess, or that other time when he helped Mario save the Princess, or even that other time when he...

Yoshi moaned. Even thinking about something fun was boring. When he thought about it, he usually does nothing but carry Mario's fat plumber butt across the land so he could save Peach from Bowser. Yoshi is never even credited for his help. Heck, even Luigi got more attention, and for most of time for doing nothing but finding a power star or two.

Yoshi decided to take a nap to help pass the time. He took a quick yawn, rolled onto his side, and huddled into a comfortable position. Yoshi's are used to sleeping on hard surfaces. Their bodies are built for it. Yoshi slowly dropped his eye lids down...

"HEY YOSHI!"

Yoshi, startled and shaken from the loud voice, rolled over and fell off the stone, landing face first onto the grass. A shadow covered him as the person who called his stood over him, his boots against Yoshi's nose.

"You weren't planning on going to sleep now, were ya? It's still only the afternoon.", spoke the voice, followed by a slight laugh.

Yoshi poked his eyes open, and got himself off the ground.

"Boshi? Why are you bothering me now?", Yoshi asked his some-what rival.

Boshi was a blue yoshi, who wore a sharp pair of sunglasses and a spiked collar around his neck. His shoes were also torn, exposing his toes to the air. Boshi and Yoshi have never really gotten along, but there have been occasions where they enjoyed each other's compony around the island, but Yoshi still wasn't fond of him. Boshi was selfish and rude, and because of this, he doesn't have very many friends. Sometimes, when bored, Boshi will bug Yoshi into playing some stupid game, just to show off how great of a yoshi he really is, which Yoshi dislikes, a lot.

"You sound like your not happy to see your good bud Boshi", he replied. Yoshi rolled his eyes.

"Anyways Yoshi, I was going for my daily speed run, when I noticed you just laying on this rock. Being me, I decided to hustle myself over here, and see if you wanted to participate in a little activity".

Yoshi sighed. "What kind of activity? Better not be something stupid".

"Nah, nothing too big. Just a small race. From this rock to that really odd shaped tree by the cliffside. You know, the one that grows those nasty fruit?".

"Yeah, I know that one, but I might pass on the race this time Boshi".

"Really? That's a bummer, but I guess there's nothing wrong in being a chicken".

Boshi insults the yoshi's all the time, so whenever he throws out an insult, it doesn't really bother Yoshi. What did bother Yoshi, was knowing that if he didn't race, Boshi would'nt stop talking about how much of a chicken Yoshi is to all the other yoshi's. It's happened once all ready, and it was an embarrassing moment. Yoshi clenched his fists by his side.

"Fine Boshi, I'll race you, but remember, no cheap tricks. I want this to be a fair race, okay?", Yoshi asked. Boshi smiled. With his glasses on most of the time, you could never see his full expression, whether his eyes were open or closed.

"Don't worry about. I've given up playing dirty long ago, you know that", he replied. Yoshi nodded in agreement, and together, they positioned themselves infront of the rock.

"Ready Yoshi? 3...2..."

"Wait Boshi, maybe I should countdown."

"Fine, whatever you say."

"Okay, 3...2...1..."

_KA-BOOOOOOM!_

Yoshi and Boshi fell onto the ground as it shook from under them.

"What the heck was that?" asked Boshi, getting back up. Yoshi followed after him, only to see a large dust of smoke from beyond the island. They stared out at it as another explosion was heard in the same spot. Without any words, the two yoshi's ran off into that direction, worried.

It wasn't too far away, but the amount of explosions were huge. They were both wondering what could be causing this.

They ran into the latest cloud of smoke and dust. They could see nothing but dark shadows. The dust made them cough a bit, but it soon vanished. What they found was horrid.

Across the ground, the bodies of the yoshis were scattered. It didn't seem like anyone was too badly injured, but most of them were bleeding and gasping for air. Yoshi and Boshi looked up to see what, or who, had done this.

In front of them floated a dark person, clad in black and blue. One of it's arms were shaped into what looked like a cannon, while the other was a normal hand. Around it's body, blue pulsing lights glowed through the remaining dust. It had no face, just what seemed like a helmet with a glowing blue visor. Blue smoke was floating from the cannon tip.

**:NEWCOMER:**

**DARK SAMUS**

For the next minute, Yoshi, Boshi, and the mysterious entity stared at each other. Yoshi and Boshi had never seen something like this on the island before, and it startled them. It was obvious to them that this person had injured, and maybe even tried to kill the yoshis.

Suddenly, the person lifted it's arm cannon, and pointed it straight at the duo. They took a step back, not knowing exactly what it might do to them. It took a glance down at the bodies on the ground, nodded, and set his arm back down. The silence started up again, until Boshi broke it.

"What, scared? Couldn't shoot us, huh?", he taunted. Yoshi turned to Boshi is fear. What was he doing? The person tilted it's head.

"Just who do you think you are anyway? What kind of being just randomly decided to invite themselves onto a peaceful island, and just shoot up all the inhabitants". Yoshi covered Boshi's mouth.

"What do you think your doing? Trying to get us killed?", he asked. Boshi pushed Yoshi's hand out of the way.

Before he could respond, a blue beam blasted into Boshi's chest, sending him flying back onto the ground. Yoshi, shocked from what just happened, ran over to Boshi.

"Boshi? Are you okay?", he desperately asked kneeling down to his body. Boshi just made a few groans and plopped his head onto the ground.

Yoshi turned towards the dark figure, only to see it floating away. Yoshi ran after it, but it eventually went to high up into the sky to reach. It floated higher, and shot through the sky over the ocean.

Yoshi was stunned. He just couldn't believe what was going on. He wanted excitement today, but not something like this. He turned around to look at his friends, only to see something else.

The same blue veins that were on the person, had formed on the yoshi's bodies, even Boshi's. Yoshi looked wildly around at the sight. The blue glowed brighter, and the yoshi's started to move. The slowly began to rise up off the ground, and open their eyes.

Their eyes had become pure blue as the veins grew up their faces. It was if something was corrupting them, and Yoshi was scared to death. He had never encountered enything like this before. What scared him even more, was that these yoshi's were walking towards him.

Yoshi didn't know what to do, he was almost backed along the island's edge. He had no where to go, except for to jump into the rocky waters below. He closed his eyes as he turned towards the ocean, but a noise stopped him from jumping.

In the distance, the sound of some sort of aircraft could be heard. Yoshi opened his eyes to see an arwing flying towards the island. The turrets opened up from the front, and blasted the island grounds. Yoshi covered his head to protect him from the shots. He could hear the sounds of the yoshi'd being hit. It hurt him to hear these sounds. When the firing stopped, Yoshi lifted his head, and turned to face the now shot down yoshi's.

It was all happening so fast, and before he knew it, the arwing had set itself down infront of Yoshi.

Out came Foc McCloud, leader of the StarFox team. With his pistol in hand, he ran up to Yoshi, making sure that the other yoshi's are down for good.

"Yoshi, are you okay?", he asked. Yoshi just nodded slowly.

"Look, I know what's happening is crazy, but I'll explain everything in the arwing. I need you to come with me off this island, now".

"Wha...why?".

"I said I'll explain everything, now lets go!".

Fox grabbed Yoshi's arm, and dragged him into the arwing. With the press of a few buttons, the arwing was in the air, and soaring into the sunset.

Yoshi's day just got exciting.


End file.
